Clayton Foreman
General Synopsis of Clayton Foreman A US Army grunt that served on the 48th battalion fighting against the Germans in the battle Foy while during an artillery shell strike barrage, he could only remember the last thing was when he was inside of a house and a German Flak 88 artillery shell shot through the roofing of the house and everything went dark... Then after he woke up, he ended up in the middle of the forest completely unharmed... How his scenario jump from a war scene to a peaceful quiet forest is just way beyond him. Now he roams the new world without a clue of what it has to offer or what it has to deny him... Personality Quirky, Funny, and very open. Clayton is an outspoken fellow, he fears not expressing himself and loves to do it in a very comical manner. He loves making people laugh and is a very reliable trusted person. "'You can never go wrong with Clayton!" His old squad mates used to say. Despite his fun to be with personality, some can find it annoying at times, but behind that face if his jolly self lies a much more darker past. He holds a good talent for being a street magician in New York hence his accent, and overall is quite fond like typical males of the 40's, loves them a good lookin' woman. He hates backstabbers, he believes a promise is a promise and should keep it, heart-breakers, playboys, he hates them. Being a Christian, he believes one woman that you should be dedicated to that woman you truly love. Physical Traits Your typical dominant gene holder, that signature chocolate brown hair and those hazel nut eyes, he carries a clean shaven face with diamond shaped facial structure. His body build is Mesomorphic with some good muscle tone due to basic military training and constant moving on the battlefield. He carries bullet wounds and battle scars but nothing excessive, mostly shrapnel damage and from pistol to assault rifle wounds by not too many. Childhood/Past He was an Orphan, abandoned as a doorstep baby in a basket to a family that too didn't want to take care of the baby and thus decided to give him off to an Orphanage. Growing up in the worst parts of New York all his life, he was a delinquent and was prone for smoking and drinking way underage. He'd steal food and money everyday to survive, due to the Great Depression at the time. Until President Roosevelt came in, America responded to the call of war and thus when Clayton grew up, he was therefore drafted into the army. Though during his time growing up on the streets and in the Orphanage, he learned things like lots of magician tricks and sneak watch comedian shows at bars or concert halls. Overtime after growing up, he came to be a rather quirky, funny get along kind of guy. Powers & Abilities Clayton is just like any normal human, due to him losing his gun in the blast of artillery that somehow got him into the monster girl world, he is only left with his Combat Knife, his helmet, tactical gear, his various pockets and pouches, and his rucksack, no other weapons other than other personal survival equipment and his base fatigues. Like a US Airborne infantry man. Category:Characters